205 Brecci
The 205 Brecci is a semi-automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and that was cut from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign Specifications *Ammo: 12 Gauge *Length: 976.3mm *Weight: 3.3kg *Barrel: 463mm *Production Years: 2053 - Present *Country of Origin: Italy Multiplayer The 205 Brecci is unlocked early on, available at level 1 though requiring an Unlock Token to use. It is a potent shotgun, with consistent damage killing enemies in two or three shots as long as at least one pellet hits. The fire rate is relatively high, though the firecap is still easy enough to hit that the player should learn to pace their shots. Interestingly enough, the Brecci has extremely tight pellet spread when aiming down sights, and it has a headshot multiplier of 1.4x (contrarily to most buckshot shotguns, which have no extra damage multiplier). Despite this, one-shot kills are statistically impossible to achieve with this weapon outside of Hardcore modes or on injured opponents; hipfiring is therefore recommended. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 4) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 7) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 12) Zombies The 205 Brecci appears in every Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map, except for Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. It can be found in the Mystery Box for 950 points. Similar to its multiplayer performance, aiming down the sights will significantly tighten the pellet spread, giving the option to use this weapon very accurately (similar to the Argus) while still retaining the regular spread while hipfiring. It can one shot kill up to round 11 and can be extended with Double Tap into further rounds as a one shot kill. The 205 Brecci is an effective shotgun, especially with Double Tap 2.0. It also has good mobility, as well as a decent ammo count. It can be used as a slightly more powerful, semi-auto Haymaker 12. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Stellar Screech and gets a doubled mag size to 24, more ammo and is very effective until the late 30s as a purely killing shotgun. Like any Pack-a-Punched shotgun, zombies turn into red mist upon death. The Stellar Screech is also effective against the Panzersoldat. Compared to the Shoeshining 100 (Packed Haymaker 12), the Stellar Screech does slightly more damage at the cost of a lower ammo count. 205 Brecci vs Stellar Screech Gallery 205 Brecci BO3.png|The 205 Brecci in first person Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 On July 17th, 2018, the official Call of Duty YouTube channel released the Black Ops 4 Chaos Story Trailer, showing the 205 Brecci in the Zombies map Voyage of Despair. However, the Brecci was cut from the game, and with no changes to the model it was likely a placeholder that did not get replaced in time. However, the Brecci is still referenced in some fashion within the game; the Pack-a-Punched name for the SG12 is the Breccius Rebornus. Gallery 205 Brecci BO4.jpg|The 205 Brecci seen in the trailer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Shotguns